Recuerdos
by Halane
Summary: Lenalee y Kanda se conocen desde hace años, y por eso han compartido muchos momentos juntos. Mientras está cuidándolo para que se recupere de sus heridas, Lenalee recuerda todos esos instantes que marcaron su amistad con él haciéndola imprescindible.


_Hi!!!!! Tras los últimos capis del manga, especialmente ese tan bonito con su escena de meditación, no pude evitar hacer un fanfic para estos dos, en plan amistad claro xD_

_Así que os lo dejo aquí, a ver qué os parece. Thanks a mi L-chwan, que siempre anda aguantando mis tonterías! TKMMM!! Y SIGUE AHÍ CONMIGO ADORANDO A KAN-CHAN A MORIR, SÉ QUE NO ESTAMOS SOLAS EN ESTE MUNDO! (xDDDD)_

_ Kss!_

_PD: la parte en presente no viene de ningún sitio y es una mera excusa para lo otro en realidad xDDDDDDDD._

_PDD: unas horas después.-... subo corregido xDDD He aprendido el uso de porqué y por qué jajaja _

* * *

**Sé que vas a estar bien.**

**Las heridas que tienes son profundas, las he visto. Yo misma las vendé para que aguantaras hasta que llegáramos a la ciudad, vi cómo la sangre manaba de los profundos surcos que atravesaban tu pecho, dejando milagrosamente intacta la zona de ese extraño y fascinante tatuaje que luces. Pero te curarás, sorprendentemente rápido gracias a esa extraña habilidad tuya para cerrar cortes, reparar los daños que sufre tu cuerpo.**

**Me quedaré aquí, sentada junto a tu cama, velando tu sueño inquieto por la fiebre hasta entonces. Lavi ha venido un par de veces a preguntar por "el querido Yuu", trayéndome de paso una taza de café o un plato de comida mientras escapaba de Bookman. Allen también se pasó por aquí para darme un rato de agradable conversación entre misión y misión. Crowley y Miranda hubieran querido hacer lo mismo, pero están lejos, derrotando akumas, completando el trabajo que tú y yo tuvimos que dejar a medias, así que se contentaron por mandar saludos y buenos deseos a través de mi hermano. Todos se han preocupado por ti, y también por mí, que llevo tres días aquí velándote, descansando sólo como ahora, recostada sobre tu hombro.**

**No voy a soltarte, Kanda, hasta que te cures o me eches diciéndome que estorbo, y los dos sabemos que no lo harás, igual que no lo hiciste aquella primera vez.**

**_Atada a la cama, mirando sin ver con unos ojos llenos de todo, una niña pequeña contemplaba un mundo fantástico que la mantenía ajena a sus sufrimientos presentes. Su cuerpo, inmóvil en apariencia, danzaba lejos de allí, deambulando en busca del abrazo de su hermano mayor. Se había rendido ya, no quería vivir, no podía morir, y por tanto refugiarse en las fantasías de su mente infantil y rica en imaginación era su mejor defensa._**

**_Su rostro cayó hacia un lado, inerte, quizás por agotamiento, quizás por una reacción a sus alucinaciones y delirios o tal vez por una cuestión del destino. Lo vio. Por un segundo…_**

**_Fue apenas un destello, una luz que se coló en su mente casi perdida a través de la puerta entreabierta: unos ojos rasgados, una larga coleta negra…_**

**_- Her…no…- la palabra se deslizó a medias por sus labios secos, ya cansados de hablar, de rogar, de suplicar, de gritar, y sus ojos se enfocaron una vez más, intentando volver a dar con ese brillo de esperanza. Una lágrimas cayó por su mejilla izquierda antes blanca y suave, y ahora sucia y áspera por la vida insalubre que estaba obligada a llevar, siempre postrada en esa cama que tanto odiaba. Cogió aire, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y chilló, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo intentara.- ¡HERMANO!- se desmayó antes de que alguien pudiera escucharla o intentar calmarla._**

**_Dos días después, su hermano llegó. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, le contó lo que había visto mientras ambos cenaban en el comedor._**

**_- …como tú, hermano. Tenía una larga coleta… Y ojos rasgados…_**

**_- Yo no estaba aquí, Lenalee.- replicó Komui, atribuyendo la visión a uno de los innumerables delirios que había sufrido la niña._**

**_- Lo vi… Estaba soñando que te buscaba, que te acercabas, y entonces lo vi de verdad, en el pasillo que había fuera. ¡Lo vi, lo vi, lo vi!_**

**_Un niño un par de años mayor que ella entró en ese momento, con un paso firme, aparentemente enfurruñado. Pidió algo al cocinero y se sentó con mucha fuerza, dándose aires de mayor, en un rincón apartado, evitando cualquier compañía._**

**_- ¡Era él, hermanito!- exclamó emocionada Lenalee.- ¡Mira, tiene una coleta¡Y ojos como los nuestros!- se levantó muy decidida sin hacer caso de Komui, acercándose al muchachito. No le tendió la mano ni lo saludó: ya no sabía de modales, sólo de dolor, tristeza, crueldad y, desde la llegada de Komui, de cariño. Todo lo demás se había diluido en un confuso e inexistente pasado que ya no formaba parte de ella. Se limitó, pues, a abrazar al desconocido y huraño niño riendo y llorando a la vez._**

**_- Gracias. Me despertaste… Gracias.- murmuró entre sus lágrimas. Él, que la había mirado frunciendo el ceño, no intentó apartarla. Nadie supo nunca si había sido un gesto de educación por su parte o franca simpatía, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Dejó llorar a Lenalee sobre él mientras lo abrazaba y comió con ella sujeta a su cintura hasta que Komui se levantó para llevársela, medio dormida de agotamiento, a la habitación que aun compartían._**

**Todavía hoy me río cuando lo recuerdo, imaginando ahora que te conozco bien lo que debió pasar por tu mente en aquel momento. Gracias a Dios, siempre has sido un caballero a pesar de tus modales bruscos, porque si no seguramente me habrías apartado de un empujón. Pero no lo hiciste, y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, en los brazos de mi hermano, me escapé para averiguar quién eras. Para mí, tú eras mi salvador, el que había llegado para arrancarme de los brazos de una tragedia que yo, tan pequeña, sólo presentía. No sabía por qué significabas tanto para mí, pero no me lo preguntaba: sólo quería saciar mi curiosidad, saber tu nombre, que me dedicaras una palabra amable. Pobre de mí¡entonces no sabía lo difícil que era arrancarte algo así!**

**_La pequeña Lenalee, ataviada con un camisón blanco que la hacía parecer una princesita, con el cabello negro de reflejos verdosos suelto a la espalda, parecía un hada recién escapada del bosque, correteando por los pasillos de la Orden._**

**_Tan ensimismada iba en su objetivo, atisbando a través de cada puerta entreabierta, que no reparó en la silueta que se acercaba en el sentido contrario bostezando y desperezándose hasta que se dio de bruces contra ella. Se disculpó apresuradamente como su hermano le había enseñado el día anterior, inclinándose un poquito y diciendo las palabras correspondientes, encogiéndose a continuación, asustada, temiendo un golpe o un grito como los que había recibido siempre que había dejado oír su vocecita en los últimos tiempos._**

**_- Ch.- una mano le tiró bruscamente del brazo para enderezarla.- Ahí tirada estorbas._**

**_Los enormes ojos violetas se abrieron aun más al comprobar que había dado con su objetivo donde menos lo esperaba, mientras los del chico hacían lo mismo al darse cuenta de quién era, adoptando su rostro una mueca incómoda._**

**_- ¡Eres tú!- sonrió contentísima, extendiendo su manito para asir la camiseta del otro niño, que la desasió sin muchos miramientos para empezar a andar decidido. Lenalee trotó tras él como un perrito fiel.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_**

**_- Kanda._**

**_- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_**

**_- Once._**

**_- ¿Eres exorcista?_**

**_- Sí._**

**_- ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?_**

**_- No._**

**_- ¿Tus padres también viven aquí?_**

**_- No._**

**_- ¿Tienes…?_**

**_Kanda se giró con un rictus de impaciencia y enfado, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho._**

**_- Deja de seguirme.- casi amenazó. La niña miró con velada inocencia sus ojos furiosos, a punto de llorar, mas de pronto sonrió._**

**_- Vale._**

**_Creyendo haber conseguido su objetivo, Kanda siguió andando, y pronto la vio a su lado._**

**_- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó deteniéndose otra vez._**

**_- ¡Caminar a tu lado¿No me has dicho que dejara de seguirte?_**

**Me creí muy ingeniosa al dar con esa solución. ¿Te acuerdas? Gruñiste de esa manera tuya que sonaba muy graciosa con la voz de niño que tenías, y como no encontraste nada que reprocharme tuviste que dejarme revolotear a tu alrededor todo el día. En realidad, sólo me duró la alegría hasta la hora del desayuno, porque Komui me alejó rápidamente gritando alguna tontería que ahora no recuerdo.**

**Creo que, desde ese día, siempre caminé a tu lado. Ya no te enfureciste por eso nunca más, no sé si porque te daba igual o porque te resignaste. La verdad era que no me hacías mucho caso, pero me dejabas estar contigo, me respondías cuando te preguntaba y de vez en cuando tenías algún gesto que me hacía notar que sabías que existía. A medida que pasaban los meses, te dejé un poco en paz porque todos me mimaban, todos se preocupaban por mí, y a veces me perdía entre tanto cariño para recordar de pronto que hacía mucho que no acudía a ti. Justo cuando empezaba a distanciarme casi del todo, sucedió aquello…**

**_- ¡Lenalee!- gritaba un desesperado Komui por los pasillos de la Orden. Se topó con Reever a mitad de camino y lo asió por los hombros, muy serio.- Reever¿la has visto?_**

**_- ¿A Lenalee?- preguntó confundido._**

**_- Sí. Desde que se supo de la llegada de Leverrier, ha desaparecido. La vi en el momento en que lo anunciaron pero no me dejó preguntarle nada y salió corriendo. Tenía… esa mirada… otra vez…- se estremeció y su amigo llevó una mano a la de él._**

**_- No te preocupes. La mandaré a buscar. Ve a hacer tu trabajo, entrevístate con él y dale lo que sea que quiere para que se marche pronto. Yo me ocupo de Lenalee._**

**_Intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y camaradería y se separaron._**

**_Mientras, ajena al revuelo que se estaba organizando por su culpa, Lenalee buscaba un lugar donde esconderse. Por primera vez, el cariño que todos le profesaban la ahogaba, impidiéndole desahogarse. Quería llorar, pero no era capaz de hacer más que temblar y temblar mientras sentía cómo iba encerrándose otra vez, temerosa de preocupar a alguien, de ocasionar un problema a cualquiera de los miembros de su querida y ficticia familia. No podía, sencillamente no podía hacerles cargar con parte de su dolor. Y por eso corría, corría por todas partes eludiendo las miradas y las voces conocidas, las pisadas, buscando una habitación donde hubiera paz y seguridad, medio arrastrándose cuando se quedaba sin aliento. Se apoyó en una puerta para descansar tras tener que ir a toda velocidad durante un período especialmente prolongado y respiró profundamente. Estaba sola. Seguía teniendo miedo, mucho miedo, pero al menos estaba sola. Podía llorar._**

**_Se dejó caer contra la dura puerta y permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas libremente. ¿Por qué estaba allí de vuelta¿Por qué decían que era bueno? Ese hombre la había arrancado de su hogar, la había separado de Komui, la había torturado de cientos de maneras, privándola de todo. ¿Cómo podía su hermano defenderlo? No lo entendía. Sabía que trabajaba con ellos protegiendo a todos, pero no era bueno. No era bueno. No era bueno. ¿Por qué ella, con sólo diez años, tenía que soportar semejante dolor? No era justo. ¿Por qué todos tenían que preocuparse, hacer preguntas¿Por qué tenía que pasar tanto miedo, agazapada sola en un frío pasillo de piedra que ahora se le hacía extraño y desierto y oscuro y gris?_**

**_De pronto cayó hacia atrás al desplazarse la puerta._**

**_- Entra y cállate de una vez.- le espetó una voz seca que conocía muy bien. Alzó los ojos húmedos y lo miró, de pie tras ella, todavía llevando solamente un pantalón raído y una sencilla camisa blanca medio abierta, con ese pelo de chica suelto y enmarañado._**

**_- K-kanda… Lo siento… Te he des…_**

**_- Ch.- se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella entró._**

**_Se sentó en la cama mientras el chico cogía un cepillo de la mesilla y empezaba a peinarse a su lado._**

**_- Te dije que entraras y te callaras.- repitió al ver que seguía sollozando._**

**_- S-sí. Lo siento. Te prometo que…_**

**_- Ch. Cállate._**

**_Lenalee se esforzó por silenciarse mientras él acababa de cepillarse para recoger su cabello en esa disciplinada coleta que siempre llevaba, se vestía a base de ponerse ropa por encima y ordenaba un poco sus efectos personales. Notó que se iba encontrando más tranquila a medida que pasaba el tiempo: el silencio era relajante, y la sensación de estar acompañada sin molestar también surtía un efecto sedante en sus nervios._**

**_Finalmente, Kanda cogió la enorme katana que Lenalee ya le había visto varias veces desde que se habían conocido. Suponía que era su inocencia, y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación. Se giró cuando estaba saliendo._**

**_- Vamos._**

**_Obedeció como un zombie, siguiendo su voz y correteando a su lado hasta que, cuando ya llegaban a los jardines, la voz de él volvió a quebrar el silencio._**

**_- ¿Qué hacías delante de mi puerta?- preguntó con interés, no en sus sentimientos, sino en el hecho de que estuviera allí. Lenalee sintió deseos de reír. Una pregunta que podía responder de mil maneras sin causar preocupación, una pregunta a la que no tenía que mentir, pero que no la obligaba a confesar sus confusos sentimientos, demasiado complejos para su mente de niña._**

**_- Me detuve a recuperar el aliento.- replicó sonriendo dulcemente._**

**_- Ch.- replicó Kanda, sin duda sospechando de por qué tenía que correr por los pasillos. Lenalee sintió de pronto cómo todos sus sentimientos se desbordaban, y rompió a hablar incoherentemente._**

**_- No, no estaba jugando, Kanda, en serio, de verdad que no estaba haciendo niñerías. Es sólo que vino ese hombre, Leverrier, el que me separó de mi hermano y me ató en una cama, el que mandaba que me pegaran y me dejaran sin comer y sin beber y probaba cosas conmigo, me metió en horribles máquinas y me preguntó cosas que yo no sabía, no me dejaba ver a mi hermano y yo tenía miedo y no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué ni quién me estaba castigando y pensaba que todo era porque habían matado a mis padres por mi culpa y yo no sabía qué hacer y tenía tanto, tanto miedo, y entonces llegó Komui. ¡Y ahora volvió ese hombre¡Y dicen que es bueno, que es un supervisor o inspector o algo así, y que es bueno y que nos ayuda y yo no entiendo¿Es que yo era mala¿O es que él está mintiendo? Y no quiero que nadie tenga problemas, y corrí, me escapé y quería llorar pero todos me hacían preguntas e intentaban ayudarme y yo no sabía si tenía que ser ayudada y… no entiendo… no sé…- se dejó caer al suelo cubierto de hierba de un cuidado jardín cubierto. A su lado, Kanda había desenfundado la katana y atacaba a enemigos invisibles._**

**_Alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y la bajó al tiempo que daba un giro, dejándola muy cerca del rostro de Lenalee, que paró de llorar en seco del susto._**

**_- En la guerra no hay buenos ni malos. Hay un bando y otro. Si estamos en este, y él también, entonces somos aliados. Tenemos que destruir akumas y punto. No hay nada más que entender._**

**_Lenalee lo miró, impresionada por su seguridad. Unos pasos en la hierba hicieron que los dos volvieran la cabeza._**

**_- Así que estabas aquí.- dijo Reever sonriendo mientras le revolvía el pelo.- El jefe se estaba volviendo loco y tú jugando con Kanda._**

**_- No jugábamos.- masculló el chico mientras proseguía su entrenamiento._**

**_Reever no respondió. Había oído la aseveración de unos segundos antes y la había lamentado, había lamentado que un crío de… ¿cuántos años¿Doce? Se viera obligado a pensar de esa manera, tan cruel, tan fría. Le hubiera gustado pensar que esos niños podían conservar la verdadera inocencia, y no la que servía como arma. Pero, lamentablemente, la guerra era guerra para ellos también, quizás más que para él mismo._**

**_- Entonces me la llevo._**

**_- Ch._**

**_- Vamos, Lenalee. Estás toda sucia, tendrás que darte un baño y curarte esos rasguños.- la niña se miró y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba toda sucia de barro y polvo y tenía varios rasguños de ir dándose con las paredes y tropezando en su alocada carrera._**

**_- Sí, Reever. Vamos.- musitó obediente, sin atreverse a preguntar, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el joven científico, que tiró suavemente para que empezara a andar. Lenalee dudó un poco y se soltó para trotar hacia Kanda._**

**_- Kanda.- Él detuvo su movimiento y la miró. Lenalee se acercó más y, poniéndose de puntillas, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias._**

**_Volvió con Reever, cogió su mano grande y cálida, y se marchó con él._**

**_Kanda miró cómo se perdían de vuelta en el edificio._**

**_- Ch. Niñata._**

**Escuché ese niñata, pero no me dolió. Ya empezaba a conocerte. Sabía que no sacaría de ti esa palabra amable que ansiaba, sino esa seguridad que tanta falta me hacía. Eras el más cercano a mí en edad, y contigo no me sentía sola. Me habías salvado una vez, y me aferraba a la idea de que contigo siempre estaba a salvo. Tú ayudabas un poco, porque aunque nunca me hablaras por iniciativa propia no me rechazabas, me aceptabas como un algo más de tu vida que estaba allí y que había que cuidar, y aunque sin cariños ni gestos remarcables me mimabas tanto como el resto.**

**Ahora me acuerdo y pienso en cuántas veces te habrás enfadado conmigo sin decírmelo, deseando que dejara de darte la brasa con mis cosas de niñas, dejando de robarte algún coletero que me gustaba o de ponerte enormes lazos de colores con cascabeles en la coleta cuando entraba en tu habitación y te pillaba durmiendo sólo porque me parecía que te veías mucho más mono de esa manera. Pero me gusta pensar que, a veces, sonreías a mi espalda alegrándote de tenerme a tu lado.**

**Fuimos creciendo así, medio amigos, medio hermanos, medio compañeros, medio todo y medio nada, y cuando cumpliste catorce años te mandaron a tu primera misión. No quería que te fueras, incluso fui a hablar con mi hermano…**

**_- Lenalee, Kanda ya está listo para ir a ayudar. No podemos escatimar en exorcistas._**

**_- ¡Pues yo también iré!_**

**_- No es el momento._**

**_- ¡No me importa, si él va yo también¡Tengo que hacerlo, hermano!_**

**_- No decidas eso tan a la ligera¿y qué si te pasara algo?_**

**_- ¿Y qué si le pasara algo a él?_**

**_Un brillo cruzó los ojos de Komui de lado a lado, un brillo que su hermana nunca había visto, pero que Reever hubiera reconocido: su terror inexpresable a perderla otra vez._**

**_- Él, Lenalee, no es mi hermano.- dijo cogiendo un mechón de su pelo y acariciándolo con delicadeza. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó dulcemente.- Kanda estará bien. Es fuerte._**

**_Ella no dijo nada. Aceptó el consuelo cerrando los ojos y devolviendo el gesto a su hermano con fuerza._**

**_Llegó el momento de que Kanda partiera. Lenalee lo vio, llevando un maletín con lo indispensable, su Mugen (la katana que ahora ella apreciaba casi tanto como a él) en la cintura. Le pareció de pronto muy mayor, mucho más que ella, y muy lejano._**

**_- ¡Kanda!- le gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo._**

**_Tanto el joven exorcista como el buscador que lo acompañaba se giraron para observarla mientras se acercaba corriendo. Llevaba un paquete en la mano._**

**_- Toma.- se lo tendió.- Soba. Para el viaje.- el chico cogió el almuerzo con un gesto extraño que Lenalee sabía era una sonrisa, casi la primera que veía en su rostro. Se sonrojó.- Cuídate¿vale? Y regresa. Pronto¿sí?_**

**_- Ch. Sigues siendo una niñata.- replicó, y al girarse la golpeó suavemente con la katana, sin dejar muy claro si había sido sin querer o con toda intención._**

**_- ¡Eh¡Respóndeme¿Volverás pronto?- se alejaba más.- ¡Kanda!- protestó dando una pequeña patada al suelo._**

**_- Ch. Supongo- replicó al fin alzando la mano como diciéndole que se callara de una vez._**

**_Pasó por el enorme portal, y Lenalee pudo ver por un segundo cómo el abrigo negro de exorcista y el pelo oscuro de reflejos azules destacaban violentamente contra el blanco paisaje de montaña, mientras su piel de nieve se confundía con él. Cerraron las puertas y el corazón le dio vuelco. Y entonces lo supo: supo que Kanda ya no era su amigo, su confidente, su compañero. Era un hombre, el hombre con quien ella quería estar._**

**_Se encerró en su habitación durante todo el día, y nadie, ni Reever con sus amables palabras ni Komui con sus gritos desesperados, lograron sacarla de allí. Tenía miedo, otra vez, pero ahora de sus sentimientos._**

**No sabes lo mal que lo pasé esos siete días. Como si cada uno hubiera sido un castigo por un pecado, me arrastré por toda la Sede cumpliendo mis tareas con regularidad y mecanicidad. Pasaba largos ratos en la cocina, hablando con Jerry, que era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía. Entendió mis sentimientos y me aconsejó, calmándome poco a poco en ese sentido, pero no conseguía hacer nada para librar a mi corazón de la angustia. Después de cada comida, corría junto a mi hermano para pedirle noticias de ti, y cada negativa me sumía más y más en mis miedos injustificados. Volviste victorioso, satisfecho, aunque cansado y peor humor que de costumbre, despotricando contra el compañero que te había tocado, un exorcista que casi perdió la inocencia que era vuestro objetivo por salvar a una mujer de un ataque akuma. No lo entendías entonces, y ahora, aunque lo entiendes, lo desapruebas. Supongo que no cambias¿eh?**

**Poco a poco, mi enamoramiento adolescente se curó. Ahora lo atribuyo a que no tenía nadie más en quien fijarme, y toda niña necesita volverse hacia alguien cuando crece, lo que me llevó a confundir mis emociones. Pero el tiempo habría de traer nuevas distracciones y nuevos problemas. Justo cuando tú empezabas a ser civilizado, un "salvaje domesticado" como te llamábamos Komui y yo cuando bromeábamos juntos, apareció otra fuente de complicaciones.**

**Llegó Lavi… ¿Te acuerdas? Parece mentira que sea el que conocemos ahora, el que viene cada tanto riéndose y bromeando, siempre dispuesto a jugar y divertirse, a escuchar a los amigos, a dar un buen consejo o un enorme abrazo. Supongo que es algo que conseguimos aquí, entre todos, pero sobre todo tú y yo… Sí, tú también, aunque nunca vas a querer admitirlo. Porque Lavi entró a formar parte de nuestra vida, mucho más que de la de otros, y es que la edad nos unía irremediablemente, obligándonos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.**

**_Lenalee y Kanda caminaban juntos por un pasillo sosteniendo una conversación de esas que tanto divertían a los que observaban. Kanda caminaba gruñón y taciturno como siempre, y ella hablaba y reía feliz, cómoda a su lado. Komui les había encargado ir a recibir a un nuevo exorcista que llegaría a la Orden, al parecer un chico de más o menos su edad, mientras él se encargaba del maestro del muchacho. La chinita consultó sus notas._**

**_- Aparentemente se llama Lavi, aunque parece que no es su verdadero nombre, como es aprendiz de bookman… Pobre._**

**_- Ch._**

**_- ¿Sabes lo que es un bookman?_**

**_- Lo he escuchado._**

**_- Debe ser durísimo. Tendremos que ser amables con él¿vale, Kanda? Compórtate y no le pongas las cosas difíciles, que te conozco.- le dio un juguetón golpe con su bloc y se rió feliz ante su furiosa cara de desconcierto._**

**_Llegaron a la entrada, donde estaba Reever (quien había sustituido a su jefe en el último momento) acompañado de un extraño anciano de ojos rodeados de negro y un atractivo chico pelirrojo de más o menos su edad, con unas pintas un tanto peculiares gracias al parche que le cubría un ojo y la diadema que alborotaba sus cabellos, rojos como el mismo fuego. Sus ojos caídos eran verdes, cautos, perspicaces y a la vez indiferentes, como si registrara todo sin el menos interés. Miró cómo se acercaban y esbozó una cansada sonrisa de saludo._**

**_- ¡Hola!- exclamó Lenalee amablemente.- Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, soy la encargada de enseñarte el lugar, eh…Lavi¿cierto?_**

**_- Hm.- asintió él sin gran entusiasmo, estrechando su mano con la firmeza justa para causar una expresión de fría cortesía._**

**_- Bueno, si Reever se ocupa de tu maestro, nos ocuparemos de ti inmediatamente.- el científico hizo un gesto afirmativo y partió con el extraño anciano, charlando amigablemente._**

**_Lavi hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza y se situó entre Kanda y Lenalee._**

**_- ¿Y cómo es tu nombre, chica?- preguntó de pronto a Kanda._**

**_- ¿CHICA?- exclamó furioso el japonés, levantándolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Lavi miró hacia abajo con un gesto de indolente aburrimiento._**

**_- Chico.- corrigió sin más._**

**_Al samurai se le estaba saltando una vena de puros nervios, pero Lenalee intervino para calmar los ánimos._**

**_- Se llama Kanda.- el pelirrojo tendió su mano, y Lenalee le dirigió una imperativa mirada a Kanda para que la aceptara, cosa que hizo tras tres segundos y farfullando entre dientes._**

**_- Así que tú eres Kanda… ¿De Japón?_**

**_El otro se sorprendió, aunque se cuidó de demostrarlo. Lenalee se detuvo asombrada y entonces rió._**

**_- Claro, tú debes saber un montón de cosas sobre todo. ¿Has investigado a los miembros de la Orden?_**

**_- Algo.- comentó vagamente, omitiendo que sabía los perfiles de todos y que había prestado especial atención a los historiales de los más cercanos a él por edad, ya que según Bookman serían quienes estarían en su entorno más cercano y podrían facilitarle más informaciones._**

**_- Entonces quizás puedas resolver algún misterio.- bromeó la chica._**

**_- Ch. Misterios…- masculló Kanda._**

**_- ¡Sí¡Como tu nombre! Hace como cinco años que nos conocemos y nunca has querido decírmelo._**

**_- Yuu.- replicó Lavi casi sin pensar.- Yuu Kanda, Japonés, 16 años, su inoc…- se detuvo al sentir la punta de la casi mentada inocencia en su cuello._**

**_- NO-ME-LLAMES-YUU_**

**_Lenalee se asustó un poco, porque nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado, y ya iba a intervenir cuando sorprendió en el rostro del pelirrojo el primer gesto sincero de toda la velada, una sonrisa sutil y casi traviesa que, estaba segura, podía llegar a ser mucho más grande y alegre._**

**_- ¿Qué te pasa con tu nombre?- replicó muy tranquilo.- Los nombres no son nada de lo que avergonzarse._**

**_- No es asunto tuyo._**

**_- Es una lástima que no te guste, Yuu.- bromeó, dejando escapar una carcajada que se le interrumpió por la sorpresa. ¿Estaba bromeando¿Él? Se compuso rápidamente volviendo a su aire de indiferencia y superioridad. Lenalee sonreía maternalmente mirándolos a ambos, Lavi intentando mantenerse frío y Kanda furioso._**

**_- Venga, chicos, no discutáis.- se interpuso Lenalee con una sonrisa nerviosa.- A mí también me parece un nombre muy bonito, pero si a ti no te gusta, prometo no usarlo¿está bien?_**

**_- Ch._**

**_Empezaron a andar y Lenalee sintió que tenía que romper el tenso silencio cuando llegaron a la puerta de la que sería la habitación de Lavi._**

**_- Bueno, este es tu cuarto. Ahora sólo tiene unas pocas cosas, pero puedes traer lo que tú quieras, si necesitas algo pídelo: otro armario, una mesa para poner souvenirs, lo que sea. Dilo e intentaremos arreglarlo, incluso puedo traerte un par de marcos para las fotos que quieras poner._**

**_- Yo no tengo fotos.- replicó el pelirrojo con un leve tono de amargura.- Con otra estantería para libros estará bien._**

**_- Ah… Eh… De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer.- asintió Lenalee, mientras a su lado Kanda fruncía el ceño aun más.- En fin, nos vemos, supongo._**

**_- Hm. Gracias.- respondió Lavi como si lo dijera por puro compromiso, sin el menor interés. A continuación entró y les cerró la puerta en las narices._**

**_- Ch. Vaya idiota._**

**_- No… Yo creo que lo ha pasado mal, Kanda. Tenemos que ser pacientes.- esbozó una súbita y adorable sonrisa traviesa.- Además, tú conseguiste hacerlo reír… ¿Por qué no te haces amigo suyo¡Estoy convencida de que podrías ayudarle mucho!_**

**_- Bah.- el japonés le hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó hacia su propia habitación. Lenalee se rió. Estaba segura de que conseguirían arrancarle a Lavi su más auténtica y enorme sonrisa._**

**Al final, lo conseguimos. Fue poco a poco y nos costó mucho esfuerzo, pero Lavi fue soltándose. Además, acerté. Os hicisteis amigos¿no es cierto? Me pregunto si lo harías porque yo te lo pedí… Lavi solía sentarse contigo a la hora de comer, supongo que por lo mismo por lo que yo acudía a ti cuando tenía miedo: porque nunca hacías preguntas, pero respondías a las que te hacían aunque fuera de una manera que a veces, por llana y directa, se hacía críptica; cosa que, por otro lado, no suponía un problema para la rápida y aguda inteligencia de Lavi.**

**Las cosas iban bien. Me acompañasteis los dos en la que fue mi primera misión, justo cuando Lavi empezaba a ser el que ahora disfrutamos a diario, y aunque tuve algo de miedo lo pasé muy bien, porque era como viajar con dos hermanos mayores.**

**Después de eso empezamos a tener diversas ocupaciones que a veces diferían enormemente. Komui se resistía a enviarme fuera, y si tenía otros exorcistas disponibles prefería tenerme allí, vigilándolo y supervisando que todo el mundo estuviera a gusto, y mientras vosotros salvabais el mundo por ahí.**

**Cuando volvíais, tú siempre intentabas escaparte, y como nos sentíamos generosos solíamos comer juntos para dejar que te airearas un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**Las cosas iban genial, en todos los sentidos, y entonces llegó Allen…**

**Allen… Allen cambió las cosas un poco. A ti te cayó mal en seguida¿te acuerdas? Noté tu enfado hacia él, pero lo atribuí a un poco de envidia porque venía dispuesto a agradar y aparentemente sin ningún problema en su vida, porque sabía tratar con la gente con una admirable facilidad.**

**Os escuché hablando sobre Allen, a Lavi y a ti, en tu habitación. Hablando de verdad, como hacéis a veces cuando estáis solos.**

**_- Ch. Es un inútil Moyashi._**

**_- No creas, Yuu.- Lenalee vio a través de la cerradura cómo fruncía el ceño, tumbado en la cama. Lavi estaba sentado contra ella, apoyando la cabeza cerca del brazo derecho del japonés y mirándolo con su ojo verde.- ¿Moyashi?- preguntó divertido, dejando oír su risa burlona.- ¿Por qué Moyashi?_**

**_- Porque sí. Es un enano de pelo blanco, igual a cualquier brote de habas que puedas ver en el campo._**

**_- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Anda, Yuu,- y Kanda le pegó una colleja que resonó en el silencio de la habitación.- ¡Eh¿Eso a qué vino?_**

**_- Ch. Ya lo sabes._**

**_Lavi puso una mueca de descontento, pero siguió como si nada._**

**_- Seguro que es un buen chico, ese Allen._**

**_- Ch._**

**_- ¡Ah, acerté! Ya lo conoceré, de todas maneras.- la risa de Lavi se oyó otra vez.- ¿Celoso, Yuu¿Tienes miedo de que nos robe a la adorable Lenalee?_**

**_La chica enrojeció al otro lado de la puerta._**

**_- La niñata puede hacer lo que quiera Me trae sin cuidado._**

**_- Claro. Pero es nuestra amiga, eh.- suspiró.- En el fondo, tengo miedo de que nos la quiten. No será lo mismo sin ella.- enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas dobladas y Kanda miró el techo, permitiendo que sus ojos oscuros se perdieran en la pintura._**

**_- Son cosas diferentes.- sentenció al fin._**

**_- Sí.- asintió Lavi._**

**_- Y a ti no debería preocuparte ninguna.- apostilló._**

**_Lavi no respondió, y los dos se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo que Lenalee, igual que antes con la conversación, no se atrevió a interrumpir. Se levantó y se alejó en busca de otra persona con la que hablar._**

**Compartimos tantas cosas… No sólo nosotros dos, sino con ellos, con todos. Somos una gran familia, más que amigos, más que hermanos, más que todo. Porque sabemos que no sólo vivimos juntos, sino que es fácil que compartamos nuestras muertes. Ya estoy llorando otra vez, recostada sobre ti… No sé por qué me dijiste que soy fuerte, si siempre estoy llorando, gritando o necesitando ser salvada.**

**Siento una mano tanteando mi pelo como para saber qué es, y sé que te has despertado. Me levanto de pronto, con miedo a haberte hecho enfadar, y tus ojos se abren perezosos y me miran fijamente.**

**- Ch. Pesas.- me dices.**

**Después de haberte contado la mitad de mis recuerdos sobre nosotros en alto, esperaba alguna otra cosa, pero claro, estaba inconsciente, o al menos eso me digo para justificarte.**

**- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto, interesada.**

**- Sí.**

**Estás examinando tu herida, tocando los vendajes como si te ahogaran, como siempre. De pronto vuelves a mirarme y frunces el ceño.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?**

**- Tres días.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Yo…- trago saliva y te respondo sabiendo que no va a gustarte.- Tres días.**

**Como esperaba, pareces molesto. Nunca te gustó que te cuidaran, pero siempre te gustó menos que te cuidara yo. Me giras la cara y miras a otro lado.**

**- Kanda… Estaba preocupada…- me disculpo con lágrimas en los ojos y, como siempre que lloro, te convences. Sé que no soportas que llore, y me aprovecho de ello.**

**- Como sea.- mascullas a regañadientes.- Vete a comer, ya has visto que estoy bien.**

**No quiero irme, porque sé que todavía tienes algo de fiebre, pero también sé que no me vas a dejar quedarme.**

**- Está bien… Volveré¿vale?**

**- Ch.**

**- Me alegro… Me alegro de que estés bien. De verdad.**

**- Ya.- pareces incómodo, así que intuyo que vas a decirme algo de lo que tú piensas.- No tendrías que llorar por tonterías.**

**Me lo tomo como tu manera de decirme que odias que llore y te regalo mi risa antes de salir.**

**- ¡Cuídate!**

**- Ch. Niñata.**


End file.
